lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Darwin.exe
I have saw this scary and weird episode of The amazing World of Gumball It all started yesterday, I wanted to get a DVD of The Amazing World of Gumball cause I really loved that show it is really funny so I gone on Ebay because they had cheap prices I could not find a DVD of the show but the best I could find was a VHS of it and the description said "BRAND NEW AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL VHS IT IS PERFECT FOR KIDS" but the best part is that it was just 49 cents WITH FREE SHIPPING so I bought it and it shipped from Hong Kong and it said it will come in about 3 months so I decided to take a nap but 1 hour later I heard a knock on the door and it was my package I was so suprised. I got the VHS but it said "do not watch" I thought this was a silly joke but I was so wrong and this was one of my most horrible mistakes of my life. I got out my VHS player and blew off the dust and then hooked it up to put the VHS in the VHS player, that is when the horror started the intro was normal and then it was the title screen it said "Darwin.exe" and it was a really weird title it did not even had the word the in the title like most episodes but what was even stranger is the fact that I have seen all of The Amazing World of Gumball episodes but I have never seen an episode like this so I was excited because it was a never before seen episode and I was going to be one of the first people ever to see it and what's even better is that I can record it and put it on youtube but before I put it on youtube I will just make screenshots of it for proof. Anyways the episode started off at the school and Gumball and Darwin were playing soccer while it was recess, Gumball and Darwin looked like they were having so much fun until recess was over they sighed it was over so they walked slowly into the school. There was an announcement in the speakers and it said school was ending early due to a robbery close to a bank Gumball and Darwin were cheering in happiness that school ended early and they can even continue their game of soccer so Gumball and Darwin were kicking the ball around but a police car came in and the police officer said " let me take you home it's not safe outside" so Gumball and Darwin had to come in because it was the police but then the officer started talking and said " you know that robber is actually an infamous killer he killed over 400 people" I thought this was a little bit too dark for a gumball cartoon why would they be talking about death this is really rare for a cartoon like this so the police officer dropped Gumball and Darwin off and Gumball's mom slapped gumball and Darwin for staying outside when there were murders going on so Gumball and Darwin sobbed upstairs to thier rooms and they did not have any dinner. I thought it was meta that the mom slapped Gumball and Darwin that will not be allowed in tv y7 FV shows like this one. Anyways Darwin had a dream that he gone to hell and it was not like a hellish dimension Darwin actually said he was in hell and there was even blood underneath of Darwin and then it was just a still image that gone on for 2 minutes I just took a picture of it because it gone on for 2 minutes by the way it looked like that picture was made lazily in MS paint it was like the creators of this were cutting corners I just wanted to turn this off but I needed to sit through this to see if this was made by the creators of Gumball or it was made by someone else and by someone else I mean someone with a sick Mental disorder. So than Darwin woke up and screamed but than Darwin noticed Gumball was gone infact everyone was gone in the house he gone outside and called for their names but they were not there so Darwin was sobbing real hard because he waited 1 hour and nothing but than Darwin noticed his house was pitch black and he ran outside and there was disorted music and audio playing in the backround it was really loud it made me cringe it made my heart skip a beat and that is when Darwin's eyes were bleeding and his eyes were red then static went on the screen and there was a split second picture of all of the watterson family Gumball had a knife through his head, Anais had her body cut in half, Nicole had no skin and and her organs were sticking out, and Richard was all pale and most likely died from starvation. I know that picture shown up fore a mere split second but I am pretty good at paying attention and I also have pretty quick reflexes. After the static Darwin was freaking out, he was stomping his feet and breaking every houses windows with a rock he thought to himself WAS HE THE ONLY PERSON ON EARTH? AM I GOING INSANE? IS THIS JUST A NIGHTMARE? he was smashing his face with a rock because he was so stressed out his face was bleeding and the blood was hyper realistic it was really scary I was crying but I needed to keep on seeing this episode to see who made this. He was than seeing visions of everyone dying he was so scared of everything he had visions of the killer killing him next. He than gone to a hospital found some needles and started poking them in his body to calm him I thought this was scary because why would they show this than I saw static on the screen again Darwin wanted to commit suicide he tried killing himself with everything but he was too scared of torturing himself and he wanted to die quickly so he got out a knife and aimed it at his heart I did not want to see this than Darwin did it and there was gore everywhere and Darwin was dead and the bugs started to eat at his flesh decaying him until he turned into a skeleton with blood all over it but than Darwin woke up and he thought it felt so real but that nightmare that Darwin him scarred him so much that he hurled himself down his window and died and all the wattersons saw that and cried until it cut to a black screen that said the end. Once I saw that lost episode I threw up all over the floor and barfed up blood even but when I saw the credits it said made by but than the screen cut to black and I did not see who made it so the person who made this episode is a mystery. I was so scarred I called Cartoon Networks head quarters and I complained about this scary episode about the Amazing World of Gumball on the VHS and the people there thought I was crazy and hanged up so I just took a nice long walk around the block and when I came back home I used a hammer and smashed the VHS so it will not scare anyone else. Now I know this sounds pretty fake but trust me this is real all the events that happened to me that was real!